devfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:GlobalEditcount
Number formatting I think you should consider using .toLocaleString() to format the editcount number with commas (instead of .toString() and a regex). This would also allow passing an argument with the language name (e.g. .toLocaleString("ru")) to format the number in a better manner, since your script already uses i18n. Penguin-Pal (talk) 23:37, September 1, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks for the suggestion, I added it now. Cheers! -- Cube-shaped 14:05, September 2, 2016 (UTC) Discussion Posts Total Just a heads up, Wikia now has a discussion posts total under the wiki total (this script pushes that total down) and the spacing isn't consistent with it. You may want to look into adding the global total below the discussion posts total and/or matching the spacing. DEmersonJMFM 02:22, September 12, 2016 (UTC) :Oh, right, I forgot to remove the useless style tags. It should be fixed soon. Cheers! -- Cube-shaped 22:26, September 12, 2016 (UTC) User page bug I installed the script for myself and I noticed that on my user page doesn't work. On other tabs (like talk, contributions...) it does and even on other people's user pages. leviathan_89 02:12, September 28, 2016 (UTC) :The script doesn't show up on their userpage for me too. --'Sophie' 02:20, September 28, 2016 (UTC) ::To find the username, the script uses $("h1").text(). On your user page, however, you have a h1 element (containing the text 'HI!'), and the script captures this too, resulting in it looking up the non-existent user "Leviathan 89HI!". Interesting bug! - OneTwoThreeFall (talk) 06:02, September 28, 2016 (UTC) :::I see, would the code username = $("h1itemprop=name").text(); work? leviathan_89 06:58, September 28, 2016 (UTC) :::I've fixed using username = $("#UserProfileMasthead h1").text(); under Nanaki' suggestion. leviathan_89 10:10, September 28, 2016 (UTC) Unreadable The global editcount shows up as dark gray and unreadable on wikis using a dark theme such as this one. --'Sophie' 16:47, September 28, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah, I noticed that soon after publishing the edit, however removing the CSS will not fix the problem completely because the point of adding the link instead of a clickable span is to make it more consistent with the HTML and CSS for Discussions post count. I added the discussion-details class onto the link now as a temporary fix until I find a proper way to generate CSS for globaledit-details. Or am I doing this wrong? -- Cube-shaped 18:34, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Global editcount errors A spambot on the undertale wiki (http://undertale.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions?target=Yppaps) has 4,309 local edits but only 3,304 global edits. Shouldn't the global editcount be higher than the local editcount? Also it shows the spambot as having no global edits when on another wiki (http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions?target=Yppaps and http://comunidad.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:Contribuciones?target=Yppaps) --'Sophie' 02:06, October 8, 2016 (UTC) : Can confirm. I can guess this is why the script has a failsafe switch with the clickable edits. Cheeseskates (talk) 02:14, October 8, 2016 (UTC) Link color Can the masthead link's hover color be changed from a hardcoded #004983 to use the value from wgSassParams"color-links", so that it matches the wiki's default? It's hard to read on wikis with dark backgrounds, such as League of Legends Wiki. --Iiii I I I (talk) 03:44, September 3, 2017 (UTC) : , thanks for the suggestion. -- Cube-shaped 07:11, September 3, 2017 (UTC) MobileEditor Number in the i18n Can the edits number and plural message be added to the i18n messages as $1? In Polish (and probably other languages) the sentence would be different, depending on the number. Quentum (talk) 11:32, January 30, 2019 (UTC)